


are you ready?

by himemiyaa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom kravitz, sub taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: He’s excited. Taako has been telling him all day about the new things he bought, about how badly he wants to surprise Kravitz. To look good for him.





	are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written porn before but if no one else is gonna write sub taako taakitz then i guess i'll do what needs to be done

“Are you ready?” Kravitz asks through the door. He’s standing in his and Taako’s bedroom, outside of the bathroom that they _technically_ share but which is nearly entirely Taako’s territory. His long dreadlocks are tied back with a red velvet ribbon and his shirt is unbuttoned to his navel, tucked into tight-fitting black slacks -- all chosen by Taako, of course, as many of Kravitz’s outfits these days are. He can materialize anything he wants, but it delights Taako to take him shopping, and Kravitz is happy to oblige.

“Hold your fuckin’ horses,” comes the reply, and Kravitz chuckles softly. He backs away from the door as if to give Taako extra privacy and sits on their bed, rolling up his sleeves before he leans back on his elbows, feeling the silk sheets underneath him. He’s excited. Taako has been telling him all day about the new things he bought, about how badly he wants to surprise Kravitz. To look good for him.

(It’s taken some time, but he’s finally dropped his glamours around Kravitz for the most part. It means more to Kravitz than he thinks Taako understands -- it means more to Taako than he thinks Kravitz understands.)

The door swings open, and Kravitz is not disappointed. Taako’s bleached hair is pulled into a low chignon, swept out of his face and off of his neck so that Kravitz can drink in all of the details: the freckles across his nose and cheeks, the crookedness of his smile, his lips painted black stretched in a grin across teeth with a gap between them. He’s wearing his favorite robe, sheer black tulle with black feather trim, and it does nothing to hide what’s underneath. His new lingerie is black velvet, high-waisted panties clinging tight to his broad hips and bra cradling his ample breasts, and he’s paired it with the red thigh-highs he knows Kravitz likes. On his neck is a black leather collar, from which dangles a silver heart-shaped tag and a short chain leash that Taako holds in his hand. “Well, bone daddy?” he asks, a hint of giddiness in his voice at the way Kravitz looks at him.

“Remarkable,” Kravitz replies, straightening up on the bed and beckoning Taako towards him. His husband obliges, walking forward almost agonizingly slowly. When he’s in reach Kravitz gently rests his hands on Taako’s hips, then slides them quickly to the tie around his waist.

“Eager, huh?” Taako chides.

“You make it hard not to be,” Kravitz says with a chuckle. He opens the robe and slides his hands underneath it, pulling Taako closer, between his legs, with a slightly rougher motion now. “Are you ready?” he asks again.

“I’ve been ready all fuckin’ day,” Taako says, and bends down to kiss Kravitz deeply, resting his hands on his shoulders. His leash dangles between them, and with his eyes closed he doesn’t notice Kravitz’s hand wrapping around it until he tugs just slightly. Taako’s fingers clench into Kravitz’s shirt. Kravitz chuckles again.

“Eager, huh?” he mimics, pulling back. Kravitz’s voice is soft and husky, but there’s an edge of mockery underneath it now.

“Whatever,” Taako huffs, which earns him a sharper tug on the leash.

“Try again.”

Taako feels himself blushing already, melting into a puddle as soon as Kravitz starts using _that_ voice. “Yes,” he drawls. Kravitz moves quickly, pulling on the leash again so that it’s behind Taako, keeping him separated from him. He raises one extremely well-groomed eyebrow at Taako.

“Tone.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Taako repeats. “Sir,” he adds for good measure. He wants badly to reach for Kravitz, to pull him closer by the lapels, but he resists the urge, holds his hands carefully at his sides. He watches Kravitz consider him, tilting his head to the side.

“Better,” he says. He sweeps his eyes slowly up and down Taako’s body and instinctively Taako straightens up, tries to improve his posture, to emphasize his assets. “You look so good, babe. Turn around for me.” Kravitz drops the leash and Taako does as he’s told, again moving slowly. When his back is facing him, Kravitz reaches slowly around to pull off the robe, letting the fabric drag against Taako’s sensitive skin, which he knows is only getting more sensitive by the minute. It’s easy to get Taako riled up -- particularly when he’s already wearing his collar.

The tulle drops to the floor between them and Kravitz trails his fingertips down Taako’s back, making the elf shiver slightly under his touch.

“Your hands are fuckin’ icy,” Taako mumbles. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

Kravitz’s hands are on his hips again then, and he pulls Taako roughly back against him. Taako can feel Kravitz’s cock through his pants, already hard. Kravitz’s hand trails up Taako’s soft stomach and between his breasts until he takes hold of the leash again. “Is there a problem?” he whispers in Taako’s ear. “I could’ve sworn I just heard you say something, darling.”

Taako inhales sharply. “No, sir,” he grumbles. Kravitz laughs again, his breath hot against Taako’s neck, which makes Taako even more certain that he’s keeping his hands cold just to tease him.

“Good boy. Turn around.”

He keeps hold of the leash as Taako moves this time, the gold chain glittering in his hand. With his free hand he caresses Taako’s thigh, pulls so that he’s halfway in his lap, and it doesn’t take long for halfway to turn into entirely, Taako pressing himself against Kravitz and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. He craves closeness like this, and before long his legs are wrapped around his husband as well. They take their time, Kravitz’s free hand exploring up and down Taako’s back, which arches slightly under his touch. He’s so responsive. He’s so warm and soft. Kravitz grins into the kiss and pulls on the leash, pulling them apart again, leaving both of them panting slightly. Instinctively, Taako drops his arms again.

“What do you think, Taako? Have you been good?” Kravitz asks softly.

“Yes, sir,” Taako says breathlessly. Kravitz drops the leash and cradles Taako’s face tenderly in his hand, rubbing his thumb against Taako’s flushed cheek.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I’m fuckin’-- yes, sir.”

Kravitz laughs. “ _Tone,_ Taako. Between that and the way you’ve been _teasing_ me all day…”

“Fuck,” Taako whispers.

“Have you been wearing this all day, babe? Just waiting for the chance to show me? Did you take all that time getting ready just to make me wait?”

When Taako doesn’t respond right away, Kravitz tugs on his leash.

“Fuck, yes, _fine_ , yes,” he gasps. Kravitz hums, a lazy grin spread across his face.

“That doesn’t sound very good to me. Get on your knees, babe.”

Taako moves slowly, almost clumsily as he gets off of Kravitz’s lap and climbs onto their bed instead. Already his hair is falling out of its bun, dangling in his eyes as he does what he’s told. Kravitz moves, too, to stand at the bedside, the leash still in his hand. He runs his fingertips (still cold) down Taako’s spine, prompting him to shiver again. Then his hand comes down hard on Taako’s ass, making the elf moan softly. “How many do you think you deserve tonight, Taako?” he asks, but they both know it isn’t a question.

Kravitz slips his thumb into Taako’s waistband, slowly pulling his panties down around his trembling knees, and then spanks him again. “I asked you a question.”

“I don’t know, sir,” Taako whines quietly. He gasps softly as Kravitz’s hands roam, palming Taako’s crotch briefly, stroking his fingertips along the length of his entrance without any follow-through.

“You’re so wet already,” he murmurs, another resounding slap making contact with Taako’s ass. “You really are eager, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Taako exhales.

“Yes?”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Good boy.” He runs a hand tenderly across Taako’s ass, already somewhat red. “But… it really shouldn’t take you two tries, darling.”

Taako cries out quietly when his hand comes down again. Kravitz laughs and shushes him.

“The guest room’s full, Taako, we can’t have you being noisy.”

“Yes, sir,” Taako gasps.

“You have to be careful.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Lay down.” He relinquishes the leash to let Taako move more freely, smiling softly at the way he looks in motion. His thighs jiggle and the folds of his stomach are like poetry. Kravitz pulls his panties the rest of the way off, dropping them on top of the robe on the ground. “You look so wonderful,” he breathes, a hint of reverence creeping into his voice, breaking the illusion just slightly. Taako doesn’t seem to mind, given the dopey smile that threatens to overrun his features. “Open your legs.”

Taako does. Kravitz runs his hand down each of Taako’s thighs, kneeling on the bed between his legs, and then bends down to trail soft kisses along his stomach and hips. Taako shifts, his toes curling as he tries to raise his hips to meet Kravitz’s mouth. Kravitz holds him down, using what they both know is only a fraction of his strength, more of a reminder than anything else. “Easy,” he whispers. “Don’t make me tie you down.”

As if they wouldn’t both enjoy that, Taako thinks, but he obeys, forcing himself to stay as still as possible. He does well until Kravitz licks him, slow as molasses, ending with a gentle kiss on his clit. Taako moans quietly, his legs clenching instinctively, one hand curling in the sheets and the other reaching for Kravitz, who meets it with his own and intertwines their fingers. There’s a painfully long pause where Kravitz doesn’t move, but when he does it’s with purpose. He licks again, this time circling Taako’s clit with his tongue, this time sucking gently, this time making Taako inhale sharply as he tries not to make a sound. Kravitz laughs softly against him. He loves Taako like this -- not in charge, for a change, vulnerable and open to him. He keeps at it until Taako is bucking his hips slightly, whimpering quietly, swearing softly, squeezing his hand. Then he stops abruptly, leaving both of them panting. Taako whines, lifting his head to look down at Kravitz, who grins. He moves over Taako to kiss him deeply, tangling his hand into Taako’s loosening hair and pulling it out of its bun entirely. “You taste so fucking good, Taako,” he whispers against Taako’s mouth. He slips two fingers inside, garnering him another gasp. He looks down at Taako as he bites his lip, his lipstick smeared all over the both of them now. “You’re fucking gorgeous. You’re doing so well.”

Taako whimpers and grabs onto Kravitz, curling his fingers into the soft fabric of his shirt. “Take it off,” he whispers, “take it off, please, fuck.”

“Please?” Kravitz breathes, though he’s tempted to skip the formalities entirely.

“Please, _sir_ ,” Taako groans, trying not to blurt his words out loudly.

Kravitz obliges, though Taako has second thoughts when the movement of his fingers is paused to pull his shirt over his head. He undoes his belt then, too, moving off of the bed to strip his lower half entirely. Taako watches with a dreamy grin on his face, although he can’t hold back a wild bout of giggles when he sees the cartoon ghost pattern on Kravitz’s underwear. It’s cut off when Kravitz thumbs his clit and slips his fingers back inside, making him arch his back and grab desperately at the sheets. “Kravitz, _sir_ , fuck, I’m-- _fuck_ ,” he babbles, losing enough volume control that Kravitz slips two fingers into his mouth as well, making him gag slightly. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans around the fingers.

“Are you ready?” Kravitz asks again, although he thinks he knows the answer. When Taako nods fervently he moves for the condoms in the drawer of their bedside table, slipping one on with eager hands. He mounts Taako and slides in to the hilt in one fluid motion, quickly covering his mouth again to stifle the cry that he knows is coming. He himself groans softly, taking a moment to savor things. He moves his hand from Taako’s mouth to stroke his cheek, his hair, before planting both hands on Taako’s writhing wrists and beginning to fuck him in earnest. “Remember, babe, you have to be quiet,” he breathes between thrusts, though it’s as much a reminder to himself as anything else.

“Fuck you,” Taako whines quietly. Kravitz squeezes his wrists tight and thrusts roughly, making him bite back a yelp. “Fuck you, _sir_.”

Kravitz laughs breathlessly as he continues to move, lowering his head to nip and bite at Taako’s collarbone and what he can reach of his throat around the collar. He sucks hard, fully intent on leaving marks, although he’s careful not to draw blood with his rather sharp canines. Taako arches. He buries his face in Kravitz’s shoulder, mouth open and nearly drooling. He struggles slightly against Kravitz’s hands, so Kravitz lets go, immediately feeling Taako wrap his arms around him, drag his nails down his back, hold on as tight as he possibly can. It isn’t long before Taako’s body stiffens around him, his breath catching in his throat as he lets out a string of expletives and cums, twitching and arching underneath Kravitz as he does. Kravitz isn’t far behind, although he moves slower for his last several thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm Taako -- Taako, who is still clinging to him so, so tightly, as much as Kravitz knows his muscles must be aching. There’s a long moment of quiet broken only by their ragged breathing.

Taako speaks first. “ _Fuck_ , Krav,” he exhales, slowly relaxing his form, letting his legs and arms lower to the bed and freeing Kravitz to pull out and discard the condom before sinking down into the bed next to him.

“Fuck is right,” Kravitz agrees with an exhausted chuckle. “You did so good, Taako. You did so good.”

“Say that, like, five more times,” Taako mumbles.

“You did _so good_ ,” Kravitz repeats amenably, reaching for Taako’s hand. He pulls it up to his lips and plants a gentle kiss on it, smearing Taako’s own lipstick onto his skin. They lay there for a few minutes.

“I need to shower,” Taako huffs. “But I can’t feel my legs.”

“Oh, that sounds like a you problem,” Kravitz says. Taako bats at him absently and he laughs, moving out of bed on his own slightly shaky legs to scoop Taako into his arms and carry him back into their bathroom. He helps Taako take off his collar and his bra, steps into the shower with him. He sits on the shower seat and Taako sits on the floor in front of him so that Kravitz can rub his back and work shampoo into his hair.

“You’re so good to-- fuck, gross, shampoo in my mouth. You’re so good to me,” Taako says, all post-coital softness and adoration.

“You deserve it,” Kravitz says simply.

With the way those words sound in Kravitz’s mouth, Taako believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> me: disappears for a month  
> me: comes back with 2.5k of smut
> 
> sorry?????? sorry, i think
> 
> anyway thank you for reading!!!! if you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a kudos and a comment. as always, you can hit me up on my blog [softshelltaakos dot tumblr dot gov](https://softshelltaakos.tumblr.com/), where i am always down to talk about taz!


End file.
